


Secret Recipe

by shardaunei



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardaunei/pseuds/shardaunei
Summary: Filming is tiring, so when Mao found a cake box in Jun's greenroom, courtesy of Aiba Masaki, she asks for a piece. However, that cake came from a bakery owned by Rastafarians from Denmark. There may be a certain 'secret recipe' in it. But the woman is starving, what could Jun do?





	Secret Recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk1726](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/gifts).



> A while ago, Dini Line messaged me if she could make a request, and promptly gave me prompts. So here it is: drenched, cake/chocolate, no alcohol, and mint. I think I've covered it all. Oh. And thank you to icedragontmr for beta'ing this. Love you~

“What’s this?” Jun opened the box Aiba had handed it to him. Aiba grinned coyly, and closed the door of the greenroom. He hushed Jun and whispered in his ear, “I got these from a friend last night. He said he got this from that new bakery called ‘Secret Recipes’.” He snickered. Jun raised an eyebrow, intrigued. They had all heard rumors about spiked cakes and desserts from that shop ran by Rastafarians from Denmark. He looked at the box. Will there be any cannabis in it?

“But my friend said that he only ordered the cakes, so no marijuana in them, just strong alcohol.”

Jun shrugged. “Oh, well,” he said. “I’m filming in a few minutes anyway. I can’t afford to be high right now.” Aiba nodded, then said he had to leave for his Manabu filming, too. Jun left the box next to his things on the greenroom table before returning to the studio.

On his way back from filming, he was surprised to see Inoue Mao coming out from another studio. He rarely sees her anymore; she must have been busy with her own projects. He knew about the dating rumors circulating about them, but truthfully, he only had a huge crush on her, but nothing really came out of it. He was warned not to be seen around her, though.

Jun looked around, found no paparazzi around, so he raised his hand and called out to her in greeting. Mao stopped and smiled at him, greeting him as well. He ran up to her. “Hey, you here filming, too?”

“Yup. Thank god I’m done. I’m starving.” They walked down the hall to the greenrooms, catching up on their projects and whatever else. Jun’s greenroom was the first on the way, so he bade her goodbye. As he opened the door, Mao saw the box and asked if he was has cake.

“Yeah… but,” Jun hesitated, but Mao wasn’t listening. She ran inside the greenroom and smelled the box. Her stomach growled and she sheepishly laid it back down.

“Do you want some?” Jun asked. “The thing is, it’s from that shop ‘Secret Recipes’.”

“That sounds like a good name for a bakery,” she said, sitting down on the couch already with a grin. Jun shrugged. The woman is starving, what could he do? He got some forks from the snack table set up for him earlier, handing one to Mao. She opened the box and the smell of mint chocolate wafted out. “Oh,” she moaned. Jun felt a slight movement from his mini-me. Mentally, he scolded himself to stay down. He sat next to her, just slightly away. He couldn’t trust himself to be too close to the woman who was now moaning in ecstasy from the cake.

“Jun-kun, come on, try it,” she said, cutting a piece of cake with the fork and put it in front of his mouth. He took a bite from her fork, not oblivious to the indirect kiss, as Ikuta Toma would say. The cake was good. She brought another piece to his mouth again, and soon, she was feeding the cake to him.

“Do you know what the ‘secret recipe’ is?” he asked. She shook her head, her long wavy locks sweeping her cheeks. “Aiba said there’s alcohol in it.”

Mao’s eyes widen. “Really?” she mumbled, her mouth full of cake. “No wonder I’m feeling hot.” She took off her sweater, leaving her exposed in her thin camisole. She gathered her hair in a bunch and swept over to one side. Jun’s tongue automatically licked his lips when he saw the smooth surface of her neck. Jun’s mini-me was twitching.

“Would you like some more, Jun-kun?” she turned to him, softly blinking those doe-like eyes of hers. Jun nodded. She fed him another bite. “Oops, sorry. I accidentally swiped a bit of icing on your face,” she said. “Let me wipe it off.” In one smooth move, she straddled his lap and licked the corner of his mouth. Shocked, Jun pushed her away slightly to look at her. Mao shyly bit her lip, blushing. He was heady from the cake and the way she looked all innocently at him. His mini-me was halfway up and there was no denying it. Mao was already shifting that seducing mound between her legs, feeling the heat emitting through those tight jeans. She was still looking at him like she didn’t know what she was doing. Jun moaned. The woman was seriously asking for it.

“Jun-kun.” She leaned down and purred in his ear. “Would you like some more?” Jun licked the skin behind her ear. Her scent was intoxicating, pushing him to do things a gentleman like him wouldn’t do. His hands glided up her thighs, her moans encouraged him to go further up and swept his hands under her camisole. Her skin was silky smooth. Wanting to feel her all over, he pulled her camisole off over her head. Mao sat up, her small, but perky breasts were aligned in his vision. Jun’s mini-me was pushing up against his jeans, wanting to stand in awe to the girls. Somehow sensing it, Mao slowly unzipped his fly, Jun shifted to help her free it. She smiled, gliding her curled hands up and down the shaft.

Jun gave her a coy smile. “Mao-chan, are you still hungry” He mentally kicked himself for saying the lamest line possible, but he chucked it off as his intoxicated brain couldn’t think straight.

Mao knelt on the floor in front of him. Without losing her gaze on Jun, she pressed her tongue flat on the base of his cock and slowly licked up to the tip. Jun’s breath hitched as she suckled and kissed his cock. His head leaned back in pleasure when she took him completely in her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. Her mouth was nice and warm, and he shuddered trying to keep the control that was slowly slipping away. The woman was insanely driving him to the edge. She gasped when she pulled back, smiling back at him. A thin strand of saliva connected from her lips to the tip of his cock. Could she be looking so seductive? She slowly crawled back up to him.

“Naughty Jun-kun almost came in my mouth,” she said, her face inches from his. Jun smiled. “Naughty Mao-chan is willing to suck me dry.” She threw her head back in laughter. “Oh, god, we are so drunk,” she said. “Ah.” Jun had already latched his mouth on one of her breasts. He pressed his hands on her back to support her. Mao kneaded her hand on the other breast.

“Mao,” Jun said between each suckle. He glided between the valley of her breasts to work his mouth on the other. “Ever since Hanadan, I’ve always had a huge crush on you.”

Mao pushed him away slightly to look at his eyes. “Was that why you kissed me on the neck during the wedding scene?” Jun’s mouth twitched. “Believe me, I wanted to do more than kissing you on the neck.” Mao held his gaze. He couldn’t read the emotion behind her eyes and for her to suddenly stand up, he swallowed nervous. He grabbed hold of her hands, afraid she would run away. Drunk or not, that confession was probably sobering.

“Do you know what I used to do back then after filming our scenes together?” she pulled her hands off, and to Jun’s surprise, she slowly unzipped her jeans and stepped out of them. “I would lie on my bed at home-” Mao sunk back on the couch and leaned back, her head on the arm rest. “I would imagine Jun-kun in his Domyouji voice saying, ‘take off those panties’ and I would slowly-” she hooked her thumbs on the hem of her panties “-slide them off to… my… ankles.” Jun swallowed and licked his lips, mesmerized by the reenactment of her fantasy. She nudged his thigh with her foot. “Then Jun-kun would slip my panties off…” She paused, looking at him expectantly. Jun quickly did so, dropping the small piece of material on the floor.

Mao opened her legs, completely exposing herself to him. His jaw slackened as she placed her hand over her center, her middle finger sliding between the slit. “Then I would just use my finger like this, playing with my clit and pussy, imagining Jun-kun’s tongue.” Her breathing turned shallow and rapid as she expertly worked her finger. Automatically, Jun’s hand enclosed around his erection and pumped in sync to her breaths. “Then I imagine combing my fingers through Jun-kun’s Domyouji-permed hair as he worked me up nice and good until I’m nice and wet for him to enter me.”

Jun moaned, Mao’s words reeling through his head. “Jun-kun?” Mao bit her lip, her hips thrusting up inviting him to partake. Jun slowly bent down between her legs, trailing kisses from the side of her knee down to her awaiting center. He casted his gaze on her. Mao licked her lips in anticipation. Jun sucked the tip of her middle finger, tasting the saltiness of her juice. He gingerly flicked her clit. Mao thrust her hips impatiently at him. He buckled her down as he slowly laved between the lips in placed of her finger. She moaned, her breathing hitched faster as Jun urgently worked his tongue in her center, just as she would’ve imagined him years ago.

“Oh, fuck,” Mao gasped when he sucked on her clit and inserted two fingers into her, pumping in fast rhythm. She was wet and ready. “I want you in me, please.” She need not beg any more. Jun shifted his body over hers. She lifted her head to meet his and kissed him fervently on the lips. She drew in a breath as he slipped inside her. Jun moaned in delight. She was nice and tight, perfectly molding herself around him.

“M-Mao,” he breathed out her name as he took his time thrusting in and out of her. He sucked on her lower lips when her mouth parted softly. He had dreamed of kissing her, embracing her, wanting her all these years, and her confessing she had imagined him the same made his spirit so delighted. He had her there, making love to her, and it had more than made up for lost time.

“I want you, Mao,” he whispered against her skin as he kissed her neck softly. Mao trailed her fingers through his hair and down his back. He felt her getting close to the edge as he thrust faster and deeper into her; he was almost there, as well. “Ah,” Jun moaned, spilling his seed inside her. He collapsed over her, feeling her breathing slowing down with him. After a moment, Mao breathed out, “Wow.” He pushed himself over her by his elbows. “Was it exactly how you imagined it to be?” he asked, pecking soft kisses on her lips. He gently wiped her forehead, her bangs drenched in sweat. She smiled. “So much more. Don’t,” she said when he was about to pull out. He stopped. “I still want you inside me.” Jun chuckled and just to tease her, he started thrusting his hips again.

“Oh, fuck me again.” Moa moaned. She giggled. “I’m so horny when I’m drunk.” She caressed his cheek with her thumb. “I’m glad it’s with you Jun-kun.”

“Hey, Jun-ch- ack!” Aiba quickly covered his eyes when he burst into the greenroom. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just here to take back the cake.” He slammed the door closed to Jun’s relief. He also turned his back to them. Jun and Mao hurriedly got up to dress. “Is it safe now? Is your ass covered, Jun-chan?”

Jun pulled on his jeans while Mao reached for her own. He shook his head in amazement. Leave it to Aiba to walk in on them. He regretted not locking the door earlier. “Yes, we’re dressed,” he growled.

“Hello, Mao-san,” Aiba smiled in greeting when he turned around. “How are you? Hisashiburi, ne?”

“Hisashiburi, Aiba-san.” She nodded sheepishly to him and scooted closer to Jun.

“Why do you want the cake?” Jun said, slightly annoyed.

“Ah. My friend called me. He said he made a mistake. He bought the wrong kind and instead, he got the alcohol-free cake sold for underage patrons! Can you believe that?! So much for that ‘secret recipe’.” He laughed and went to the box and found it empty. “Oh. Looks like you guys finished it all. Oh, well.” He drew back when they saw their stricken expression. “What? What’s wrong? I said sorry already for catching you guys in action.”

“I should go,” Mao cried. Jun caught her hand just as she hurried out the door. Shocked, she turned back to him. “Do you wanna go out with me?” he asked softly for only her to hear. She smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her goodbye. He walked her out to the hall and watched her until she went inside her own greenroom.

“Uh, Jun-chan.” Aiba cleared his throat. Jun got back inside and stopped in his tracks. There, hanging off Aiba’s finger as he gingerly lifted it, were Mao’s panties. “She is definitely walking around the studio in commando,” Aiba quipped. Jun snatched them off his finger, hitting him upside the head before rushing out the greenroom to return them.

Little did Jun know, Aiba rubbed his head, but burst into laughter as he dialed his phone to call the friend. “Hey, Nino. You know that prank we tried to pull on Jun? It worked and went much better than we hoped… Yeah, he really thought he was drunk and you’ll never guess what happened…”


End file.
